


message man

by MysticZelda



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Car Accidents, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticZelda/pseuds/MysticZelda
Summary: tyler's life went downhill fastidk how to summarize this, just please read it it's good i think





	message man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi! First off, a late Merry Christmas/Happy Thanksgiving. I had this written last month, but didn't know if I should post it. I got tickets to see Twenty One Pilots in concert on June 8th, which is two days before my birthday. My best friend got them, and I cried in the church. I hope y'all like this.

_"i love you." josh whispered into tyler's neck, pressing soft butterfly kisses against the tan skin. "you're so beautiful, baby boy. so so beautiful." he muttered, pressing his lips against tyler's forehead. quiet giggles left tyler's lips and josh's smile got even wider. how could someone be so gorgeous and be his? how did he get this lucky? they stared at each other for a few moments before josh fell beside tyler, pulling the boy close to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him. "I love you so much, ty. youre everything to me. I wish I was able to show you everything I felt for you." he whispered, running his hand through tyler's brunette hair. "you already do, baby. i love you." tyler whispered back, a tired smile on his face before cuddling his head into josh's chest, letting sleep take over the both of them._

_**ιncoмιng call ғroм joѕнιe 💕**_  
_"hello?" tyler yawned into the phone, sitting up and running a hand through his hair._  
 _"get up! jim and I are waiting outside. did we wake you?" josh's voice came through the phone. tyler rolled his eyes and hung up, putting his phone away and burying his head under the covers. he heard his front door opening and shut and heard running towards his room. he let out a small gasp when jim jumped onto his bed and squirmed under the covers._  
  
_"josh, go away!" tyler pouted and josh laughed and just slipped into bed behind tyler, hugging the boy from behind. "no." he smiled, kissing his neck softly._  
 _"ugh, whatever. im going back to sleep." tyler scoffed, but moved back to cuddle his back against josh's chest and pulled the blanket up more. he quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face. josh watched for a moment before falling asleep, praying he could stay with tyler for the rest of his life._

**October 26тh, 4:27 pm.**   
_**мeѕѕage ғroм тy 💞** _   
**tyler: jish, come home! theyre playing Halloween movies all night and I dont wanna watch them alone. jim doesnt either.**   
**josh: omy, babe. i just had to get a few things. ily 💕**   
**tyler: ily2 :)**

_**мeѕѕage ғroм вeeвo** _   
**brendon: did you get the ring?**   
**josh: yeaн**   
_**joѕн ѕenт a pιcтυre** _   
**josh: think he'll like it?**   
**brendon: dude, he'll love it.**   
**brendon: i better be the best man >:(**   
**josh: dw, you will be.**   
**josh: I gtg tho, ty is impatient**   
**brendon: get some ;)**

**deceмвer 3rd, 2:36 pм** _**.** _   
_**мeѕѕage ғroм тy 💞** _   
**tyler: j, please dont be mad.**   
**tyler: im sorry about the argument, ι**   
**really am**   
**tyler: i didnt mean it.**   
**tyler: please dont stay with brendon tonight ill feel worse**   
**tyler: joshie, please, i need you**   
**josh: im on my way soon.**

**deceмвer 5тн, 12:00 aм** _**.** _   
_**мeѕѕage ғroм тy 💞** _   
**tyler: it was weird without you the past two nights**   
**tyler: im still blaming myself for the argument and i wish youd come back**   
**tyler: i dont like sleeping alone**   
**tyler: not without you**   
**tyler: please come home**   
_**мeѕѕageѕ delιvered** _

**deceмвer 10тн, 1:00 pм**   
_**new мeѕѕage ғroм тy 💞** _   
**tyler: i found the ring in your drawer.**   
**tyler: you were going to propose to me?**   
**tyler: i know you wont answer**   
**tyler: i miss you josh**   
**tyler: i love you so much.**   
**tyler: im really sorry.**   
**tyler: i hope you forgive me**   
_**мeѕѕageѕ delιvered** _

**deceмвer 17тн, 6:37 pм.**   
**_new мeѕѕage ғroм тy 💞_ **   
**tyler: i just gkt back from hr funeral**   
**tyler: everythinf is so blurrh joshie**   
**tyler: i can hear hr phone in the nightatand next to me**   
**tyler: youll never answer it again**   
**tyler: i always blame myself for the argument and if I hadnt told you to come back you wouldn't have gottwn into that crash.**   
**tyler: if you survived the crash youd tell me not to blame myself because thats how you are. you were so supportive, joshie. i miss you.**   
**tyler: jim keeps looking for you and I always tell him ur on vacation**   
**tyler: i dont have the heart to tell him**   
**_мeѕѕageѕ delιvered_ **

**deceмвer 27тн, 8:47aм**   
**_new мeѕѕage ғroм тy 💞_ **   
**tyler: i finally got my last name changed to urs**   
**tyler: tyler robert dun**   
**tyler: it fits, doesnt it?**   
**tyler: i know youd like it**   
**tyler: jim misses you**   
**tyler: i miss you sm**   
**tyler: why do I still text you?**   
**tyler: nothing is working anymore**   
**tyler: jordan moved in to help me**   
**tyler: im crying again**   
**tyler: i miss you so much, josh.**   
**tyler: im finally ready to join you**   
**tyler: everyone will be fine, right?**   
**tyler: ill be there with you in heaven**   
**tyler: dw abt jim, jordan has him**   
**tyler: i love you**   
**_мeѕѕageѕ ғaιled тo ѕend_ **   
**_reѕend?_ **


End file.
